i don't know what to name this
by BlueStar456
Summary: Helena is having nightmares due to the death of her sister Debrah she can't sleep she hasn't left her apartment for a while Leon notices and goes in to helps her get over this Helena/Leon fanfic i will take suggestions and this is my first fanfiction so i will most likely be bad i really hope you enjoy this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Helena woke up with a jolt another nightmare she was sweating and breathing heavily this to her was the worst one yet she got up to get a class of water "god why do i keep-" Helena was cut of by knock to her door "what" she thought "its 2:00 in the morning who the hell would be up this early or late" she thought she walked over to her door to see.

cliffhanger, sorry that this chapter is short I'll try and make them longer anyway hope you enjoyed this really short chapter bye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leon?!" Helena was surprised to see Leon at her door at this time "w-would you like to come inside?" she asked, "sure" Leon said Helena opened the door wider so he could come in he walked in and sat down on the couch "so what do i owe the honour of you visiting me at this time?" Helena asked, "um um um um" Leon tried to say "c'mon spill it" Helena said "how have you been?" Leon asked Helena just looked away thinking about here nightmare again "Helena are ok?" Leon asked with worry in his eyes "maybe?" she said "Helena i hate to see you like this tell me whats wrong" Leon said "I just keep having nightmares thats all" Helena told Leon "d-do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly Helena just shrugged "acutlly i want to"Helena said "ok tell me" Leon said

the next chapter will be about Helena's nightmare hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"ok tell me" Leon said Helena started to tell him about the nightmare

in Helena's nightmare "why didn't you save me Helena?" Debrah asked "I t-t-tried" Helena said almost sobbing "you let them experiment on me" Debrah said coldly "you promised me it will be alright that you wouldn't let them hurt me but YOU LIED YOU LET THEM HURT ME!" Debrah shouted "Debrah I-I-I-I wanted to help but I couldn't I'm so sorry!" Helena said sobbing Debrah started walking over to Helena, Debrah lifted her hands to Helena's neck and started to choke her

Helena stopped telling the story since the nightmare ended "and thats it" Helena said trying to choke back a sob but failed Leon put an arm around Helena and she just started sobbing into his chest "shhh its ok its ok" Leon said softly "can i ask you something Leon?" Helena asked, "sure" Leon said

what will Helena ask Leon, i hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

"sure" Leon said "w-will you stay with me?" Helena asked "always" he said, they were both spoked by Helena's laptop saying its 3:00 am she looked at Leon with her big soft brown eyes "do you want some coffee?" she asked "sure" he replied, she got up and walked to the kitchen and went into the fridge to grab some blueberries "think fast!" she said Leon turned around fast so he was able to catch the blueberries "nice catch" she said "thanks" he said "why did you grab blueberries?" he asked "its for me to know and you to find out" she said simply, she made the coffee and passed the mug to Leon "its hot" she warned but a little too late Leon started screaming from the heat of the coffee on his tongue "i warned you" she said walking to the kitchen quickly to grab cold water for him "here" she said passing him the cold water, he started to drink it like he hasn't seen water for months Helena giggled at him doing this "you alive?" she asked, he put his thumb up "so the blueberries" he said "oh ok hold on watch this" she told him she opened the package and threw the blueberry in the air hoping to get in her mouth but it bounced of her nose they both laughed Leon's laugh was cut off by his phone ringing meaning he had to go to work "crap i go to go back to work" he said "thats fine" she said "ok bye" he said before leaving the apartment "bye" she said sadly she was left alone in her apartment again just her and her nightmares.

Few Months Later  
Helena hasn't left her apartment in a few months the nightmares are getting worse Leon tried getting to Helena and to talk to her but can't get into her apartment, one day Helena thought whats the point anymore these are only going to get worse and worse she decided to overdose on pills.

Helena went to the bathroom and went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a pill box and took more than required she fell on the floor she was awake and started to crawl to the door she couldn't get up she thought this is it this is the day I die she thought, Leon came round and knocked on the door he could hear her breathing heavily on the other side of the door "Helena?" he asked "L-L-L-L-Leon h-help m-m-m-me" she said as loud as she could "Helena!" he said louder "help me" she said "hold on I'm coming in" he said, Leon kicked the door open seeing Helena up against a wall pale Leon picked Helena up and carried her to his car Leon drove to the hospital, when they got to the hospital Helena looked like she was dead he got Helena out of the car and into the hospital just in time, the nurse said to Leon that she overdosed on pills but they are able to fix and Leon took a sigh of relive knowing that she was ok, Leon walked to Helena's room "hello sleepy head" Leon greeted her "where am I?" she asked confused "in a hospital" he answered her question "why?" she asked "you don't remember" he said "all I remember is that I was being carried by you in the hospital and then darkness and then I wake up here" she said "well you overdosed on some pills" he said truthfully "oh now I remember" she said "when can I leave?" she asked "well since you will be ok you can leave when ever you want" he said " i want to leave now" she said, she got up from the bed and took the IV out they both went to the desk to get out they gave Helena a prescription on how to take care of herself for the next 24 hours she got in Leon's car and he took her to her apartment, they got to her apartment door "do you want to come in?" she asked "yeah to keep an eye on you" he said Helena sighed, she went to go and unlock it but she relised it was already unlocked "did you lock it?" she asked "yes I did why?" he answered her question with another question "because its unlocked" she said, she shakely reached the door knob and opened it and they both saw...

A cliffhanger i hope you enjoyed this chapter as always please leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

They opened the door and saw Piers Nivans "get out" Helena said roughly "what is going on here?" Leon asked stepping inside and closing the door behind him "meet Piers my ex I was dumb too fall for him" Helena explained "please take me back I won't do it again" Piers pleaded "NEVER AGAIN!" she yelled at him "Piers just get out now" Leon said "who asked you?" Piers asked "GET OUT!" she creamed at Piers "fine but I'll be back" Piers said "jeez" Helena said "so will you tell me how he's your ex?" he asked "long story short we got together he cheated on me then i broke he said he changed then i took him back again like the idiot I am then he cheated on me again then I dumped him for good thank god" she explained "ah ok" he said


End file.
